Thomas 2: The Great Escape! (Sega Dreamcast) - Part 20 - Thomas versus Devious Diesel and The End Credits
Here is part twenty of Thomas 2: The Great Escape on Sega Dreamcast, the first installment of Daniel Pineda's Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64 film version. Cast * Thomas as Rayman (Both the main heroes) * Percy as Globox (Thomas and Percy are best friends, just like Rayman and Globox are) * Toby as Murfy * Henry as Clark (Both clumsy) * Toad as Sssssam the Snake * Bertie as Polokus * Emily as Ly the Fairy (Both the main females) * Rosie as Tily * Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Carmen the Whale * Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as The Teensies * Skarloey, Rheneas, Peter Sam, and Trevor as The Globox Children * Duncan as Bzzit/Mozzy * Sir Handel as Hardrox * Edward as Houdini (Rayman 1) (Both father figures to Thomas and Rayman) * Molly as Betilla the Fairy (Both mother figures to Thomas and Rayman and wifes to Edward and Houdini) * Stanley as Tarayzan (Both nice to Thomas and Rayman) * James as The Musician (Both vain) * Duck as Joe (Both Western) * Donald as Otti Psi (Both wise) * Douglas as Romeo Patti (Both wise) * Oliver as Gonzo (Both Western) * BoCo as Photographer * Owen as The Bubble Dreamer * Cranky as Umber (a.k.a. Stone Colossus) * Diesel as Admiral Razorbeard (Both the main villains) * S.C.Ruffey as Ninjaws (Ninjaws's voice suits S.C.Ruffey) * Dennis as Razorbeard's Lackey (Razorbeard's Lackey's voice suits Dennis) * Daisy as Razorwife * Bulgy as The Zombie Chickens * Arry as Axel * Bert as Foutch * George as Jano (Jano's voice suits George) * Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton and Sidney as The Robo-Pirates * Diesel 10 as Mr. Dark (Diesel 10 was a real villain in TATMR) * The Spiteful Breakvan as Moskito * Troublesome Trucks as The Rabbids * Hector as Andre (Hector and Andre are both black) * Narrow Gauge Trucks as The Black Lums * Elizabeth as Begoniax (Begoniax's voice suits Elizabeth) * Spencer as Count Razoff (Spencer is evil in HOTR) * Splatter, Dodge, Max and Monty as The Knaarens * Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 film') as Reflux * Smudger as Ales Mansay Transcript *Devious Diesel: Come in here, you useless grub! (Dennis obeys) *Dennis: Thomas has the four masks and is now on board the ship. *Devious Diesel: WHAT?! YOU'VE FAILED ME AGAIN?! I warned you, didn't I? Let's see how well you work as a janitor. Meanwhile, I'll just handle this problem myself. Prepare the grolgoth! (Dennis obeys) I know how to lure Thomas to me... (puts on his black cape, grabs his pistol gun, and grabs his red lightsaber before he walks out to the Crow's Nest where Percy is still captured, still trying to escape, and grabs his green lightsaber before activating it) Identify target! (prepares to fire at Percy, and sees Thomas coming out the prison ship elevator) *Thomas: Leave my friend alone! (activates his two lightsabers. Diesel shoots at Thomas, but misses, and hits the elevator after Thomas jumps out of the way, causing Percy to fall, but not, Thomas, who hangs for his dear life when Thomas grabs his two lightsabers) *Devious Diesel: Now you're alone for eternity! (laughs evilly until he sees Thomas standing in front of him and activates his red lightsaber) Huh? *Thomas: Are you okay, Percy? *Percy: I'll be fine. Now, go! (Thomas, having one of his golden fists, obeys, and walks up to Diesel, who growls angrily at him. Thomas and Diesel's shining blades swing and clash in time and again in fierce combat. In a blind fury, Thomas slashes at Diesel, driving him toward the edge) *Thomas: That power will only consume you. *Devious Diesel: Good! Feel your anger running through you. (tries to swing at Thomas, who dodges, and controls his fear) Your feelings for your best friend have made you weak. You will never be more than an echo. *Thomas: This ends here and now, Devious Diesel. *Devious Diesel: No! I will replace you again and again. (Thomas and Diesel use force push to throw themselves to each edge. Thomas and Diesel jump back and fight again) Don't you want to know where you came from? Because you have no-one left to die for? *Thomas: No, because I have nothing left to fear. *Devious Diesel: You have dissapointed for the very last time. (with a massive blow, Diesel force throws Thomas toward the edge, causing him to lose his golden fists and his two lightsabers and nearly fall off, after Percy falls) Now... You will feel the true power of the dark side. *Emily: Don't be afraid, Thomas. I'm here... *(Thomas jumps out of the way of Diesel trying to throw his lightsaber at Thomas to kill him until the engine grabs and throws it at Diesel, cutting his hand off. Diesel throws Thomas to the floor, and prepares to fry Thomas with his force lightning) *Emily: Bravo, Thomas. You were sensational! Diesel is nearly beaten. Thanks to you, hope has come back into our hearts. The slaves have broken their chains and escaped! On land, James eliminated all the robot pirates. Destroy Diesel and our victory will complete. *Devious Diesel: I've saved one last little surprise for you. (Thomas stands up to Diesel while force grabbing the two lightsabers, and putting them on his belt, but also holding Diesel's lightsaber, pushes through, and finally stabs Diesel through the belly with Diesel's red lightsaber, lets go off it, backs away, and force throws Diesel into the sea below. Thomas jumps off and flies safely to James's hideout. Emily is at the top, worried that Thomas might be hurt, sighs sadly. The twins are very worried, so are the logging locos, even Tillie, James, Henry, Harold, Molly, Percy, Trevor, and even Thomas's narrow gauge friends. Edward makes a grave for Thomas, and writes the letters: Rest in Peace, Thomas the Tank Engine; we'll miss you very much: Goodbye. The engines gasp until they finally look around and see Thomas) *Thomas: Hello guys. I'm alive. (the engines gasp and cheer when Thomas arrives and shakes his hand with Percy's, when his and Percy's children hug into Thomas as all the other engines cheer for Thomas) *Henry: Mawage. Mawage is wot bwings us togeder today. Mawage, that bwessed awangment, that dweam wifin a dweam... And wuv, tru wuv, will fowow you foweva... So tweasure your wuv. Have you the wing? ...and do you, that means you're both man an' wife. (the engines cheer with delight until the screen fades out) Let's all go to the Edward village. We might have a surprise for Thomas if he wants to see it. *Thomas: Yeah! Let's go! *Narrator: Thomas, we honor you this evening. Without your courage, the enemy would still be here. Once again, the world has found harmony. The heart of the world is back together. Now rest, you may have to fight again. Who knows what tomorrow will be? *Thomas 2: The Great Escape! Starred: *Thomas as Rayman (Both the main heroes) *Percy as Globox (Thomas and Percy are best friends, just like Rayman and Globox are) *Toby as Murfy *Henry as Clark (Both clumsy) *Toad as Sssssam the Snake *Bertie as Polokus *Emily as Ly the Fairy (Both the main females) *Rosie as Tily *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Carmen the Whale *Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as The Teensies *Skarloey, Rheneas, Peter Sam, and Trevor as The Globox Children *Duncan as Bzzit/Mozzy *Sir Handel as Hardrox *Edward as Houdini (Rayman 1) (Both father figures to Thomas and Rayman) *Molly as Betilla the Fairy (Both mother figures to Thomas and Rayman and wifes to Edward and Houdini) *Stanley as Tarayzan (Both nice to Thomas and Rayman) *James as The Musician (Both vain) *Duck as Joe (Both Western) *Donald as Otti Psi (Both wise) *Douglas as Romeo Patti (Both wise) *Oliver as Gonzo (Both Western) *BoCo as Photographer *Owen as The Bubble Dreamer *Cranky as Umber (a.k.a. Stone Colossus) *Diesel as Admiral Razorbeard (Both the main villains) *S.C.Ruffey as Ninjaws (Ninjaws's voice suits S.C.Ruffey) *Dennis as Razorbeard's Lackey (Razorbeard's Lackey's voice suits Dennis) *Daisy as Razorwife *Bulgy as The Zombie Chickens *Arry as Axel *Bert as Foutch *George as Jano (Jano's voice suits George) *Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton and Sidney as The Robo-Pirates *Diesel 10 as Mr. Dark (Diesel 10 was a real villain in TATMR) *The Spiteful Breakvan as Moskito *Troublesome Trucks as The Rabbids *Hector as Andre (Hector and Andre are both black) *Narrow Gauge Trucks as The Black Lums *Elizabeth as Begoniax (Begoniax's voice suits Elizabeth) *Spencer as Count Razoff (Spencer is evil in HOTR) *Splatter, Dodge, Max and Monty as The Knaarens *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 film') as Reflux *Smudger as Ales Mansay Category:Daniel Pineda